Bardock Returns
by Oxtoplasm
Summary: Bardock survives planet Vegeta's extermination attack. During a stint on Namek, he senses some powerful energy signatures in the area. He flies over to the area of these massive powers and unknown to the Saiyan, his life would change forever.
1. The mysterious man

**-Disclaimer-**

This is my first fic. I had thought about such a scenario happening in the DBZ-world before and thought: 'Why not? Let's attempt a story about it!". It's a what-if story of Bardock surviving the extermination of the Saiyans and being introduced as a Z-Fighter. His POV and the new relationships he encounters begin to flourish for the spikey-haired scientist. However, his presence also changes some moments of the DBZ storyline we all know.

Note: I would note be surprised if a familiar story was created, as it's a pretty obvious plot device. My story will concentrate on Bardock's role in DBZ from the Ginyu saga to the 'time' between the end of DBZ and start of GT. However, this will be cut down to the stories I feel he could play a role in (either fights or filler), so the entire DBZ story will be Kai'd* I suppose.

*Do not use this word.

**Bardock Returns**

'Ha ha ha! Have you suffered enough yet? How sad...I was starting to have a little fun!' remarks a big, muscular man.

The young boy was coughing up blood. A kick that severe to the stomach is never good. The injured child looks up to the brute. Tears began to fall from the young boy's eyes. 'Unfortunuetly, your time in this dimension is ove...' the man was interrupted by his own senses as a Destructo Disk was coming right behind him. 'Ha ha! A sneaky attack, you're nasty little man'.

Krillin gulped. His best chance to save his friend was easily avoided. The bald-headed man started making backward steps as the brute came slowly towards him.

'Oi, can you get this over with, Recoome? We need to tell the Captain that we need a new member in the force now that Guldo's dead!' screams a white-haired mutant.

'Yessss, and you still owe me a chocolate nut bar! So hurry up and get this over with so we get the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza!' says a tall blue-skinned creature.

'Awwwww', cries Recoome. 'Well I guess my business with you is over, baldy!' The brute launches a kick to Krillin's groin which causes pain to the Z-warrior. The bald man slowly goes down to the floor, laying severely injured after the blow.

'D-d-d-a-ddy pl-e-a-s-se hel-p us...' cried Gohan before laying unconscious. Vegeta could only look in defeat as Recoome prepared to stomp on Krillin.

'Goodbye!' he said cheerfully. However, he was interrupted, as well as his fellow Force colleagues and the Saiyan Prince about a strong ki approaching.

_'N-ooo...it couldn't be Kakarot! There's no way he could gain that immense power in such a short ammount of time!', _The Prince's eyes widden in shock of the energy he's sensing. '_But it cannot be Frieza either. His power is much greater than that!'_. Vegeta looks down in disbelief. _'Who...could it be?'_

'Mmm, it looks like we have a stronger foe coming to us', remarks Burter. Jeice and Recoome nod in agreement. 'Maybe he'll be a better challenge than those weaklings!', says Jeice in reference to our fallen heroes (and Vegeta).

_'I can't...can't believe it! The power is there for them to tremble in fear in but yet...they brush it off! as if it was nothing Fools! They'll be sorry...'_. The Prince looks at his fallen 'comrades' _'Hmmph, I suppose they need their usual saviour to rescue their weak hides...'._

The power was getting closer to the battlefield every passing second. The Ginyu Force wait in anticipation of a challenge. Gohan and Krillin could only lay down on the ground in hope Goku is the massive power level coming to their aid.

'Huh, it looks like it might take longer than we...' started Burter before being interrupted by a man's sudden arrival.

'Hey...hey! That's the ki we were sensing!' says Jeice. 'It looks like another one of these monkeys!' comments Burter.

Vegeta looks up and is phased by what he sees. _What? No way...! Wasn't...wasn't he killed during our planet's explosion? How can...he be here?' _The saiyan gets up holding his broken arm, grunting due to the injuries he obtained against Recoome.

'So...it's you...The Ginyu Force, I take it? Hmmph, you seem rather weak for me!'

'Ha! Big talk for someone who's about to become leftovers!' the saiyan smirks at his foe's 'threat'.

'Oh yeah...how about I give you the first shot then?' The brute was more than happy to grant his request. Recoome flies over to Bardock, charging a punch. The mysterious saiyan stood there waiting for his enemy to attack him. 'Now, time to say goodbye!' declares Recoome. The brute was ready to land his punch when his target dissapeared into thin air. 'Huuuh...where did he go?, as he looked around for the man, a blue energy wave comes flying down up him. Recoome easily dodges and looks up: 'Ha! Is that the best you ca- Oooopmh'. The man appeared infront of the careless brute. Recoome is in total pain, Vegeta is instantly surprised as he sees the man who gave him no mercy fall to the floor after one single punch to the stomach.

'A good tactician has more than one weapon in his arsenal...if you know what I mean'. The man crosses his arms infront of the damaged Recoome, smirking. 'So...who's next?' as he looks towards the remaining Ginyu Force members.

**-End of Chapter 1 disclaimer-**

So...chapter one is over. I know it's a little short but it's more of a setting chapter rather than action. The later chapters will be longer.

Any thoughts on the story so far? How could I approve the story a little more? I'm hoping to see some reviews to encourage me to continue this story.

-Cheers.


	2. Bardock vs The Purple Comet

**-Disclaimer-**

What! A chapter already? Well, I thought the intro was rather rubbish and felt uneasy that some people might find it a poor read due to it's rushed nature. I spent a long time writing, previewing and editing this chapter in hope that will appeal more to readers. (Annoyingly, I probably forgot an obvious mistake...)

Also, cheers for the reviews guys! I took into consideration most of the suggestions, such as using more synonyms, making thoughts and speeches in different quotation marks, as well as my own personal goal of adding more detail to the environment/plot (then again I rushed through the intro - I hate starting up my setting for some reason)

This chapter will possess the first 'flashback' of Bardock's life after he survived the extermination attack (these are short to mid-range in terms of lenght) and will be written in a different font (I'll add bars to seperate it from the main storyline). After all, don't you wanna know how he survived? Where did he end up and spent the 20-odd years after Vegeta's destruction? Or more importantly, how did he get and why is he on Namek?

**Chapter 2: Bardock vs The Purple Comet**

_-__**Age 737, on planet ?.**_

Bardock was sleeping on a bed in a small room. His supervisor, a purple-skinned woman with lush brown hair and beautiful orange eyes was constantly checking the Saiyan since his unexpected landing on their planet. "Oh my...this man still hasn't woken up...despite our medical team's best efforts to help this man...". She quickly grabbed a scanner found nearby the scientist's bed. The machine was dormant, indicating life. The woman sighed in relief. "Well...I may have to make more special tea for him...". She got up from her chair and went straight to the door. _'Let's hope he wakes up...eventually' _as the door closed.

Bardock was nearly unrecognizable. He was wearing a puffy, leather yellow suit with a weird insignia which looked like the letter S in some sort of strange alien design. His scouter was no more after it perished during Frieza's attack and his redish-pink pants followed the style of his suit. His tail, however, was gone...

The woman returned with the tea and poured some into his mouth. The man gained a bit of consciousness as the beverage was swallowed in a struggling tone. She looked curiously at the Saiyan's movement. "That's the first time he's done anything since he came here...I better alert the Elder." she walked out again on the saiyan scientist _'We may get our answer...at last' _as she shut the door once again.

_**Planet Namek**_

"So...who's next?" smirked Bardock at his speechless foes. The duo looked at each other nervously, whispering to each other. The scientist was rather annoyed by the time-wasting these goons were displaying. "C'mon, I don't have all day! I have better things to do than worry about a bunch of clowns like yourselves!"

Burter was rather agitated by the Saiyan's attitude, shooting a sneaky energy blast at the cocky man's direction. Bardock continued to smirk, decrossed his arms and simply deflected the blast away on a nearby mountain, destroying it completly. "Hmmph, I don't have time to play these pathetic coward games! Either you fight, or die. Either way...I win!'. The Saiyan glared at his annoyed adversaries, waiting for them to do their move.

"Oi, big mouth, if you don't shut up we'll have to use our deadliest attack on you, monkey boy!" declared Jeice. Burter looked at his partner. Surely his friend wasn't suggesting using the Purple Comet attack? Nobody has ever survived that attack before, and is usually used sparringly as it takes a lot of energy to produce. His friend was surely bluffing. He knew Jeice very well and knows what he is planning to do on this saiyan. The blue mutant simply shrugged off that thought and concentrate on the arrogant man infront of him.

"Please, at least entertain me. I think I'm actually losing energy waiting for one of you to do something!". The scientist was seemingly getting impatient at them. '_They are trying to trick me to attack first...fools.'_

From a distance the struggling prince was in utter disbelief about the comedy show he was watching. '_What is he doing? Why doesn't he finish them off now? Doesn't he realise Frieza's pretty close to this place right now?'_. Vegeta slowly walks closer to the battlefield but would rather not be seen for the time being due to his injuries. He notices Krillin and Gohan slowly getting up, and turning their heads to the battle ground.

"D-a-ad?" said the young hybrid.

"No" Vegeta responds, "That isn't Kakarot..."

Krillin strugglingly stood up, still holding his body which is still suffering from the blow Recoome delivered: "Well...he sure looks like Goku. The hair, the no-sense of danger...the smell.". Vegeta knew who that mysterious man was but feels like he rather keep that knowledge to himself. He may _need _his assistance later on and would rather not tell those Earthlings anything about his fellow Saiyan compatriot. The human duo walked towards Vegeta, looking at the speechfest that Bardock and the Ginyu partners were engaging themselves in.

Jeice was rather nervous that the cocky spikey-haired man was not falling into their trap door. _'A new plan might be needed here. These monkeys have a weakness I can exploit...'_ the mutant observed his foe, trying to find the weak point of every Saiyan soldier. He was shocked to know that his tail was not there, gone, vanished. The red-skinned creature was running out of options. He looked at Burter and nodded his head left, right and center. His friend knew that was the Ginyu code of going all out, and the speedster was rather pleased than they'll finally do something.

"Alright", whispered Burter. "3...2...1...GO!". Bardock was on guard as the two mutants rushed towards him in top high-speed. Burter and Jeice attempted a special trick in which one kicks down and one up in perfect coordination. Bardock was caught by surprise and tripped. Jeice attempted a shoulder attack to send him down but missed as the saiyan acrobaticly dodged his move and kicked Burter in the face. Burter was in agony as Jeice looks at his friend yelling in horror. "Why...you little!" yelled Jeice as he charges at the Saiyan. The careless force member charged at him with constant kicking and punching. The duo kept going up and up as Jeice refused to stop attacking. Bardock countered with a punch to the ankle. The mutant cried in pain as the saiyan grabs him and throws him downwards.

"Ahhhhhn!" screamt Burter as he's holding his face. "That rotten monkey! He'll pay for that!". The enraged Burter flew up but was hit by the freefalling Jeice. Both landed into the green Namekian water. Bardock slowly goes down to the ground with a serious look on his face. '_I know you are both fine and well. No doubt planning a move.'_

Gohan and Krillin were cheering on the unknown man as he was easily disposing of the threats. Vegeta, however, remains grounded and concentrated on Frieza's ki. His signature seems to going the opposition direction. Vegeta sighed in relief. No way would the Saiyan prince fight Frieza in his current condition. He focuses at Bardock, in awe of his power and arrogance. _'Could...could HE be the legendary Super Saiyan! But...but...I SHOULD BE him! I am the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! How can this low-class SCUM be so POWERFUL?' _Vegeta was frustrated and annoyed. His pride could not believe Bardock's new power was greater than his power, nevermind Frieza's.

The water was lush, and peaceful. However Bardock refused to believe these two imbeciles were finished.He remembers how the smaller one commented on a deadly attack. No doubt preparing and strategizing their next move...

The man remained composed, floating in mid-air. He senses ki underneath the water. _'Hhmph...those fools are coming.', _he thought.

The water went from green to purple. Bardock was rather surprised by the drastic change in color. He's been on Namek for almost an entire year and he has never seen the planet change much before the recent crisis. A purple blur splashed out of the water, catching him by surprise, he was hit on the torso by this unknown attack. A red-skinned man appeared behind Bardock and slammed him into the ground. Bardock managed to get away from contact with the ground by backflipping back onto his feet.

"He he he! How do you like that, you punk? That was the speed of the mighty Purple Comet attack!". Burter yelled proudly.

Bardock wiped off some of the saliva the attack caused, looking at his opponents. 'Ha!" he screams. "If you think that's speed, you haven't seen anything!". Bardock charges a blue energy wave and glares at his target. Burter felt he was suitably prepared for the easy dodge. He was shocked to see Bardock vanish. "_Huh, where did he go?". _Bardock appeared behind him and jammed his energy-composed arm into his armor, penetrating through his body. His hand was covered in blue, transculent blood. The dying mutant looked downed as Bardock gave him a nice chuckle. "Goodbye!". Bardock slams Burter into the water, knowing he'd be dead soon enough.

Bardock turns around over to Jeice and sarcasticly says "You know, I think your attack managed to get some of my goatee hair off. Thanks a lot. I didn't feel like shaving anyway." The powerful saiyan smirked at his foe.

Jeice, a mere spectactor during his friend's death, was stunned. The villain couldn't believe that a Saiyan was taking down the Ginyu Force with so much ease, and to top everything off making them look like tools. The mutant charged at the killer with uncontrollable rage.

"NOBODY MAKES FOOL OFF THE GINYU FORCE! NOBODDDDDDDY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Bardock remains composed at the quickly approaching Jeice. His left hand was hidden behind his back, charging an green energy blast. "NOW! HERE COMES...REVEEEENGE!" screamt Jeice. However, the confident Saiyan used the remaining hand and charged a devastasting punch to Jeice's nose.

The speed of Jeice's movement, as well as the power and energy behind Bardock's attack meant that the blow was pretty severe. The white-haired creature covers his nose in pain, with blood splashing over to the ground below. "You...you BASTARD!" cried Jeice. Bardock simply smirks at his injured foe and shows him his left-hand. The bleeding mutant looks in shock at his opponent as the green blast gets bigger, and bigger.

"Say hello to your friend in Other World..." declared Bardock as the beamed consumed the fallen mutant. The others below: Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta looked in astonishment as the 'mysterious' hero saved their lives.

Bardock slowly lands on the rocky, solid Namekian ground as he concentrates on the site of his fallen victims. '_THAT...was for the people you recklessly killed for your own enjoyment...including some of my own race!'_

From a distance the injured trio of spectators looked at their saviour, who stood still and alone, looking at the beautiful green skies of Namek. Not even the strong breeze made him flinch. Goku's best friend turns over to Gohan. "Should we...we go see him?" he asks the hybrid. Despite helping them escape death, the bald-headed man still didn't trust most alien lifelorms. His cowardice and his precautious mentality means he usually doesn't enjoy meeting 'weird looking' creatures...especially when this man strangely has the same hair as your lifelong best friend.

Gohan couldn't stop staring at Bardock. He looked like his dad, but his dad doesn't have an agenda to kill, only beat his adversaries. He also strongly doubts that his father would brutally kill someone, no matter how much pain and suffering they may have caused. He turns around slowly to Krillin, who looks a bit uneasy about the situation. "Sure Krillin...let's go." the duo instantly flew over the direction of Bardock, leaving Vegeta on his own.

The Saiyan Prince looks at the two warriors fly over to Bardock, spitting a bit of saliva on the ground. Unlike his temporary allies, he doesn't seem surprised by his massive power increase since the last time he saw Bardock, especially if the legend is true that Bardock took a massive blow to Frieza's most powerful attack.

_Of...course! Bardock somehow survived the attack straight on and got an increase in power thanks to the severity of the attack! But...but how could he survive such an attack? Nevermind __**being **__here'. _The prince was struggling to stay conscious, usually trembling each time he attempted to walk.

_'I-I need an healing tank. I think Frieza has one in his ship over there with special edition versions of them.' _Vegeta glares at the Dragon Balls precariously _'But...but the balls! What if those clowns grant their wish without me.' _He groaned at the idea of meddling Earthlings ruining his ambition of being immortal and the ruler of the universe. '_Pfft...those weaklings wouldn't dare do that...unless they want to be brutally __**murdered**__ that is.' _A reassured Vegeta gives out a small smile at the fabled magical balls. The Saiyan flies over the opposing direction towards Frieza's spaceship, in complete confidence that his new healthy body will be much stronger than Bardock's as well as beating the tyrant Frieza, and even perhaps making Bardock his ally on his quest to galatic conquest.

Krillin and Gohan stop behind the silent warrior. The presence of the duo didn't seem to bother him, making Krillin even more uneasy. Gohan knows from the short time he spent with the monk that he's always thinking about safety first. He approaches Bardock slowly, cautious over the unknown soldier. Bardock slighty moves, making Gohan worringly stop in his tracks. The scientist turns his head, looking downwards at the scared saiyan-hybrid. The duo stare at each other as Krillin looks over in semi-fear of being attacked. The warrior, however, smiles at the small child. "Hey there. What's your name?" he asked the little boy.

"My-my name?" Gohan replies, still not convinced by the stranger. "Yes, your name kid. What is it?" Bardock repeated calmly. The child was lost for words. The man was simply asking his name in a nonchalant manner, yet the kid was still fairly afraid by the man.

Krillin sensed from Bardock's body language that he's a nice guy. He's one of the best judges of kindness, an ability he got from his time with Goku. The baldy chuckled off his nostalgia with Goky at Kame House and approached the two Saiyans.

Gohan swallowed his pride "My name is Gohan" he said quickly. Bardock smiles again at his grandson. "Gohan, eh? That's a nice name for a Saiyan like yourself" he claimed putting his arm on Gohan's shoulder. The young boy was surprised by the man's calm nature, nervously smiling back at him. The kid wonders how he knew his saiyan heritage, but despite new found trust towards Bardock, he backed down from asking questions to him so soon.

"Hey, I'm Krillin!' said a cheerfully happy man. Bardock looks behind his grandson and notices a small, bald-headed man. "Thanks for saving us! Boy, you really showed those guys who was the boss!" he laughed away at the warrior's killings. Bardock smiled back at him "It was no problem, really... I can sense purety in your heart. You guys mean no harm to this planet."

"He he he. But can't but notice you aren't...well...Namekian. Are you a special breed of them or...?" asked Krillin. Gohan was rather squeasy that his friend was asking this man questions constantly. The mere annoyance might make this calm-looking fellow explode. An unknown quantity on an unknown planet. Not exactly a good recipe for the frightened hybrid.

Bardock turns around, crosses his arms and looks downwards. The man sighs a breath of sadness and frustration. Krillin looks at the effected saiyan curiously. _'I guess that wasn't a very clever question ask!' _he thought nervously.

A moment of silence looked like an eternity. The duo were stood still, nervously waiting for Bardock's reply. The scientist spits to his left and faces our heroes again. "Well..no I am not a Namekian. I was "_**transported**_" here almost an year ago, where I made peace and lived in harmony with the Nameks. I guess you could say it's my second home..." declared Bardock in a deep tone. The earthlings knew that Bardock was rather uncomfortable by the question. "By the way...my name is Bardock" said the saiyan, turning his head back to the heroes.

Gohan and Krillin felt much more comfortable now that they know that Bardock is a calm, reasonable fellow. They both give a small laugh at Bardock, who in turn chuckles back at the duo. The honeymoon was soon interrupted though, as they all felt a strong ki nearby. The trio look upwards where a frame of a person can be seen, landing near the battlefield.

It was Goku...

-**Disclaimer-**

Well, there's a chapter two. I was promised it's much longer and I hope it has given a better indication of quality than the awful introduction I made. Please leave feedback as I write chapter 3, which should be ready for Monday or Tuesday!

-Cheers.


	3. An unwanted reunion

**-Author's note-**

I am very pleased that the story has gotten attention - both in reviews and alerts - cheers to everyone who took the time to read, review and even to alert my story for future chapters! It means a lot to a writer to receive positive "marks" and constructive criticism.

**Chapter 3: ****An unwanted reunion**

_**Age 737, on planet ?**_

Bardock woke up at an alarming rate. A bit of sweat dropped from his forehead to the bed he was resting on. The saiyan relaxed and looked at his surrondings. It was a small, blue room. No windows were present but a brown door was infront of him. The ceiling was light green, with a bunch of yellow stars on each of the four corners. Bardock removed his leather blanket and stood up next to his medium-sized bed.

'_Where...where am I?' _he questionned himself. He looks at his hands, his gloves were gone. He looks down and touches his new outfit. It was rather comfortable, but not durable like his armor.

_'What am I wearing?' _he asked himself. He goes to touch his face, noticing his scouter was also gone. He looks behind him. Bardock was shocked to see that his tail was gone. The saiyan had lost what made him a Saiyan...but his fight with Frieza made him realise that his tail might not be his full potential after all.

_'Frieza...' _he thought, growling at his hands. His race was gone, as if they never existed...

The saiyan was quite dumbfounded that he was alive. He could only remember being consumed by Frieza's massive attack, how the Saiyan race was near extinction...and how he saw his son facing Frieza as an young adult.

_'Yes...the vision', _he remembered. '_Kakarot will revenge us...'_

The door knob started turning. The scientist left his train of thought and glared at the door. He puts himself on guard against the possible new threat. A creek can be heard as a purple-skinned woman entered the room. Bardock left his fighting stance and looked at the woman suspiciously.

_'Who was she? How did they bring me here?'_ were all questions flowing through the man's mind. The woman looks at him with a smile.

"So...you're awake at least" she said. Bardock could not find the words to reply back to the creature. She looked suspicious with her orange hair and purple lipstick. He simply nods his head without giving a response.

The woman chuckles at the saiyan's silence. **"**Our elder was quite worried about you. I bet he'll be glad to see you ok..."

Bardock reacted strongly to that remark. Why did the elder care about his welfare? or more importantly, what does he want from him? The scientist remained silent to the girl, staring at her.

The woman kept her cool despite the saiyan's constant glaring. She turns her back towards the door. She nudges her finger to Bardock to follow her. The Saiyan was not sure about this creature's intent...but felt he had nothing better to lose than try.

He knew faith was playing a role in this charade...

**Planet Namek**

The green skies of Namek were suddendly quiet. The planet barely had time to remain this peaceful since Frieza came over for a 'visit'. The battlefield of the fallen Ginyu Force members had calmed down, as a spikey-haired man appears to the scene...

Goku lands to the ground. He turns around and spots two familiar faces. A young boy and a bald monk: His son and his best-friend.

"Gohan! Krillin!" he yelled. The duo turn around and face the hero. Both had tears of joy coming out of their eyes.

"Daddy!", Gohan shouted. He attempts to run towards him but falls down to the injuries he obtained during the heated battle with Recoome. Goku acknowledges his son's struggles and runs to him. "Gohan, hold on!".

Krillin was slowing walking his way to the Son family as Bardock stayed behind in awe. The hair... the gi...the power.

He's interruped by a brief vision in his head and looks up to the sky. The man who was standing right infront of him was in his vision against Frieza. The two were looking at each other on a lush, green planet.

Bardock snaps. He knew who it was...it was Kakarot...his son! He looks towards Goku in astonishment. His son was holding Gohan in his arms, taking out a senzu bean and fed it to his son. Krillin soon joined the fray, banged up but jovial that his buddy had arrived. The friends smile at each other as Goku takes out another senzu bean and gives it to Krillin.

"I'm glad you are both, OK!", declares Goku. The duo, cured of their injuries, gave out a light-hearted chuckle at him.

"We would have been toast had it not been for Bardock!", Krillin cheerfully churns out.

"Bardock? Who's that?" asked the spikey-haired Saiyan. Gohan grabs the attention of his dad and points towards the river. Goku looks at the direction and spots a stunned spikey-haired man. Goku could sense an impressive power behind the man's nervous looks. He walks towards Bardock with a professional look on his face. He knew from his Turtle School days not to be complacent towards strangers, especially those with immense power.

Bardock doesn't react to his son's movement. He was too amazed by the fact his son was coming towards him. He wanted to hug his son but knew that his vision must not be interrupted by petty sentiment. If he greets himself as his father, and dies at the hands of Frieza, the balance of the future might change for the worse due to the uncontrollable rage the Saiyan will dish out. Bardock knew that Goku must first beat Frieza before he reveals himself to be his old man...

**"**Hey there!" Goku cheerfully shouts at the scientist.

Bardock's thoughts were broken down by his son's salutations. He still couldn't believe the very fact that Kakarot was standing right infront of him, waiting for him to reply back. He also couldn't believe the power he possessed. It was enormous...even greater than his or Frieza's...this was the moment that the Saiyan race was gonna be revenged...

"Uh, hello there" Goku playfully says "Anyone home?".

"He...llo.." Bardock manages spits out at his son's question. Goku playfully smiles as Krillin and Gohan made their way towards the duo.

"You helped out my friends. I thank you for that". Goku continues to smile. The scientist swallows his pride and smirks at his son. "You're welcome Kakarot...".

"How do you know his real name?", asks a puzzled Krillin. Bardock realised his mistake and turns around to the river. "Are you a Saiyan?...I mean you do have the same hair as Goku..." asked the monk.

Goku curiously looks at Bardock's hair. He shouts a confusing yell. "You DO have the same hair as me!" laughs the saiyan. "I thought I was only the one with that crazy hairstyle!" he says as he continues to laugh.

Bardock was sweating. He didn't want to be revealed as a Saiyan yet...but with the Earthling's interruption he's been found out. He sighs and turns back to the heroes.

"Yes...I am a Saiyan...and don't worry about the hair most saiyans have it...". He knew the last statement was a lie. In fact, the other saiyans often made a mockery of his hair, but with his backstory exposed he had no choice to confirm his heritage.

A moment of silence came in, as the air breezed through the four warriors. The silence was short lived as Bardock looks up nervously at the sky. The trio, confused by Bardock's sudden movement, look upwards and spot a light-purple skinned creature hovering around the battlefield. He had horns, veins on his head and looked fairly angry at the warriors. He slowly goes down towards the ground, standing professionally in a composed manner.

"So...you are the hooligans that caused problems to my force...' he churns out. Krillin and Gohan nervously stood their ground at his immense ki. Goku and Bardock however stood confidently at the mysterious foe.

"Allow me to present myself. I am Captain Ginyu, leader of the Ginyu Force!". Ginyu then backflipped backwards, striking a pose. "So...which one of you wants to fight me?" he confidently asks.

Bardock twists his fists in preparation for his next fight but is interrupted by own son who declares he'll fight him. The scientist looks in awe at his son's confidence. He knew that his son had the power and the mentality to defeat this cretin.

Goku puts himself into his fighting pose. He turns around to Krillin and Gohan and asks them to leave with the Dragon Balls and find a safe spot.

"Right..." nods Gohan. He and the bald man grab the balls and fly upwards to the sky. Ginyu was unmoved by that fact. He had the confidence that he'd win and track down those fools with ease.

"Bardock...", Goku says. The scientist looks at his son, uneasy. "You ready?".

Bardock smirks at his son. "Born ready!" as he puts himself into his fighting pose. Goku smirks back at his new ally. "Alright, let's go!"

The duo stand next to each other, ready for the fierce battle with the powerful mutant.

**-Disclaimer-**

A very short chapter but this is yet again another 'set-up' chapter to the story.

I bet some of you are dissapointed by the fact that Goku doesn't know that Bardock is his dad but don't worry I have a special surprise lined-up for that specific story.

You could say that the proof is in the pudding...


	4. Bardock's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

Voila a new chapter. Not much to say about it...

I can confirm though with deep regret (joy) that the Garlic Jr. saga will** NOT **be in this story. I actually completly forgot about it when making a plan for this story. Though I found the perfect excuse by making Bardock pull a Vegeta and disappear from the entire saga for no reason whatsoever (besides, the whole point of that saga was to show Gohan's hidden powers, so besides Bardock being infected by the Water Mist (which would be a complete waste of time), there isn't much to do with that saga...

I will create a filler for him that happened before the saga, and give out the location of where he was 'hidding' during that story.

Anyways, before I go into that, I might as well finish the Ginyu saga first. Here's the conclusion to that 'bizarre' segment of Dragon Ball...

**Chapter Four: **Bardock's Mistake

**Age 737, planet ?**

Bardock followed the woman out of the room. The air was soothing. The gravity was fairly heavy but lighter than Planet Vegeta's. The planet, however, did look deserted, destroyed even...

A crowd gathered around the walking duo. Bardock could not help but look at the poor state of the planet and it's people. They all looked the same as the woman - purple-pinkish in ethnicity, wide eyes and dark purple lips. They all look in awe at the scientist, as if he was some sort of hero to these creatures. The atmosphere was pretty quiet and depressing.

Bardock didn't pay attention to these glares and stares and instead focused on the woman he was following.

_'What does this 'elder' want from me?'_ he thought to himself.

He stops walking at the sight of the woman stopping infront of a pile of rubble. The debris did look like a damaged, two-story castle, with it's towers on the ground and a badly formed gate. The spikey-haired warrior looks on intrigued by the slowly descending entrance.

The inhabitants behind Bardock all look at their castle opening itself, screaming words in an unknown language to the scientist. He wasn't bothered or moved by the sudden change of atmosphere though. He was determined to see this elder of theirs...

The gate had finally stopped descending. In the shadows of the castle a frame can be seen. He looked like all of the people of this planet, except with a white cape and a long, yellow stick in his left-hand.

"Ah...so you must be the stranger who landed here a few months ago..." he said in a low, but wise voice.

Bardock was left dumbfounded. Was he really unconscious for that long? If so, then why did they keep him in their care for so long? All the questions went through the puzzled man's mind.

The wise old-looking creature approached the confused scientist with a calm face expression and friendly demeanour.

"Welcome to Zomnia, my friend" he cheerfully greeted the man.

"Zomnia, huh? I can't say I ever heard of it." Bardock started. "But...thanks for the kind salutions, sir." he continued in respect to the elder of the planet.

The wise old man gave out a small smirk at the man's sign of respect and kindness. He then turned around and ordered the scientist to follow him into his castle with a finger nudge. Bardock didn't hesitate - he wanted to know the reason for his arrival on Zomnia.

He entered the castle, looking at it's rich but badly shaped state. The first story was a throne room - with two big seats sitting in the middle of the room. '_This was no doubt a kingdom before'_ thought Bardock.

He noticed the elder going up a fleet of grey stairs. Bardock quickly followed him up the corridor where an empty room with a single window was spotted. It had nothing, not even any gold jewelry or diamonds. The scientist looks at the old man putting away his stick and slowly sitting down on the ground.

"Come...sit." ordered the elder. Bardock followed his lead and sat down on the cold floor. He looks at the man, sitting infront of him with a calm and collected look on his face.

"So...you are a Saiyan, are you not?" he asked. Bardock was stunned that he knew his heritage. The face he gave out was a confused look, which the elder lightly chuckles at.

"Don't worry boy. I just scanned your memories. It's a Zomnian talent!" he playfully declares. Bardock swallows a bit of his fears and puts himself back in a balanced fashion. The elder was impressed by the man's quiet, yet professional behavior.

"You are on Zomnia. The planet of telepathics. We are a proud people, but our planet was hit by disaster" the old man continued.

"That's bad and all but I'm more curious to know why I'm still here?" Bardock impatiently yelled out.

The elder looked down, touching the right side of his cape. "You were kept here since I discovered a purety in your heart."

Bardock looked on suspiciously at the elder. The old man continued to look distraught towards the ground, closing his eyes. He started to believe the old man's words - his expression and tone sounded trustworthy and viable.

"You see...our planet was attacked 4 years ago by an evil tyrant called Frieza." the old man painfully said.

Bardock growled and grinned at the mere mention of that name. His hands were shaking in anger by the tyrant's evil doings towards his race and planet.

"Frieza had our people kept as prisonners...as slaves. We couldn't match up to the evil and power he had...Even our most notable fighter and royal guard, Dodoria, could not stop him..." the elder said.

_'Do-do-Dodoria?' _The Saiyan shockingly asked himself.

"Frieza's henchman, a fighthening green-skinned monster, beat him in a fight. However, he was impressed by Dodoria's fighting skills and strenght. He told Frieza about him, and the next thing we know, he orders one of our own to slaughter us..." he sadly remembers.

"That...fiend!" angrily growls Bardock.

The elder looks up to the scientist's sudden reaction. He saw Bardock's angry looking face. He suddendly knew that his race was probably effected by the evil killer's doings. He looks back at the floor, closing his eyes once more.

"One of our most gifted youngsters was Dideria, an young, bright, little girl. She was Dodoria's little sister, you see? Our loyal troop, beaten by the green-skinned henchman, was ordered by Frieza to kill her. He refused at first, but the tyrant somehow telephaticly controlled his mind. Dodoria...murdered his own little sister against his own wishes...with our race's most reknown ability..." he says with a tear coming from his light blue eyes.

The scientist was in utter disbelief. He growls to the ground, with a frightened expression. His left fist clutching in anger.

"After the battle, Dodoria had no idea what he was doing. He was unfazed by his actions nor did he know of his allegiance anymore. The fiend, Frieza, had erased his memory. The tyrant declared he'd be leaving for good...but Dodoria was ordered to destroy the planet. He launched a bursting flaming energy wave - destroying homes, families and causing chaos to our planet..." he struggled to spit out.

"Fortunately, some of us survived the attack. We were left with a planet with little to none resources, or people..." he said getting up.

Bardock looks up at the wise creature, in a composed fashion.

"So you see, my friend. We welcome strangers, and I can clearly see that Frieza caused trouble on your home planet" he declared.

"Y...yes, he did...that monster!" growled out the scientist.

"Hmmm...I can sense a lot of hidden power inside of you. You are fairly strong, but no match for that fiend..." he told the angry Saiyan.

The scientist was intrigued by the elder's comments. _'Hidden power, huh? Interesting...", _Bardock thought.

"I can train you the Zomnia way. You'll gain telephatic powers like being able to sense energy and read an individual's mind" he declared.

Bardock was fascinated by the elder's proposal. The powers he could obtain interested him, and he felt like he had to avenge this fallen group of people as well as his own. He gladly accepts the offer. The elder gives out a relieved smile at the Saiyan and officially announces that training will begin straight away. He turns around and heads out for the stairs.

"Wait..." said Bardock. The elder turns around, confused.

"Can I get a new outfit before I start training?" he asked, laughing at his own question.

The elder was bemused by the question, but decided to grant the Saiyan's request. A light gathered around the elder's hand, as Bardock's clothes suddendly changed back to his previous saiyan outfit, but without the scouter or tail.

"I read your mind...I thought you'd be happy in familiar clothing..." smirked the old man.

Bardock smirked back at him, delighted by the elder's help.

They both descend the stairs, in anticipation to begin training...

**Planet Namek:**

Captain Ginyu, alert to the approaching Saiyan duo, vanishes as Goku prepares to land a punch.

"Hehe...that won't work on me" he playfully replies to the Captain's sudden dissapearance. The violet-skinned creatures reappears as Goku lands a devastating punch to the stomach. Ginyu was paralyzed by the blow, with a bit of saliva coming from his mouth and sweat dropping from his head.

Bardock quickly reacts to the opening and slams the mutant downwards into a nearby mountain. The Captain crashes into it, causing rubble and a bit of a rumble on Namek itself.

The duo remain nonchalant, knowing that the creature was still well alive and well. There was no way that the fiend was seriously injured by that attack.

Bardock crosses his arms in anticipation of the Ginyu's inevitable arrival. He was, however, caught off guard by Ginyu's appearance behind him. The creature kicks the scientist to his back, causing pain to the man. Goku quickly notices that and attempts to punch to the enemy. Ginyu vanishes once more into thin air, leaving Bardock to hold his back in minor pain.

"Are you alright, Bardock?" Goku asked his partner.

"Yeah...it felt like a cramp to me!" he cheerfully spits out. Goku laughs at his belittling joke of Ginyu's power.

The Captain reappeared infront of the duo, with a bit of sweat coming from his head.

"Hehe...you two are tougher than I thought...", the vein-headed man said.

The duo said nothing, just floating in mid-air in relaxed fashion. The Captain was rather insulted by the two's attitudes. He vanishes once more with a grin on his face.

"Again?" our hero playfully asked. Bardock looks at his son, surprised by his confidence, yet playful personality. '_You are still a little boy inside, aren't you Kakarot...'_ he happily thought.

The annoyed foe was now upwards of the duo. He looks down at the spikey-haired saiyans, outraged by their power and arrogance. He punches himself in the chestplate. Some violet blood can be seen on his hand, dripping to the ground. He started to struggle, but gave out a quiet, small evil laugh. '_You think you can make a fool out of me and my Force? Think again, you brats!'_

A purple aura was forming around the Captain. Goku looks up and spots his enemy releasing a lot of energy. "Hey, check it out!" he tells Bardock. The scientist looks up curiously. "What is he doing?" the happy saiyan asked.

Bardock focused on the violet-skinned man as he prepares energy. '_Hmmm...I seem to remember him doing something like that before...'_

A purple ray started coming down towards Goku. He couldn't move away from the blast, but Bardock remembered Ginyu's special power. He charges up a blue energy ball and launches towards the ray. The beams hit and deflects the ray to the side before it suddendly disappears. Ginyu was stunned that his attack was pushed aside with ease, as Goku remains frozen to the spot.

The scientist charges upwards to to the dieing mutant. He punches the confused captain to the face and slams him downwards. He prepares an immense energy blast from his left-hand and launches it down. Ginyu is quickly vaporized by the beam, but the scientist made a grave mistake. The beam continued downwards and hits Goku.

"Oh no! Oh NO!" screamt the saiyan at his mistake.

An injured Goku slowly falls down from the sky. Bardock manages to grab him with both of his hands. He was carrying an unconscious Goku in his arms.

Bardock angrily looks for Frieza's ship. He knew the tyrant had left the area and his ship contained top-class regeneration tubes. He spots the massive ship nearby near a river and flies to it's direction.

Bardock forcably opens the door with a small ki blast. He carries his son to the closest healing pod and puts him into the machine.

_'Kakarot...my son...'_ he thought to himself, angrily.

He looks around the room, spotting a window. He looks outside, where the sun was still shining. He was caught by surprise that the sky suddendly became dark. '_Huh? What's going on? This has never happened before..."_ he asked himself.

The man continues to glare at the sky's new look. A yell could be heard coming from the ship. The scientist moves away from the window and suspiciously looks to his right. A beam blasted through the wall as a man quickly flew enraged to the sky. Bardock felt that he needed to know who caused such trouble and for what reason.

He opens the window, putting one leg on the exit. He looks over to his son, declaring he'll be back once he knows the situation. The scientist quickly flies off and follows the angry man's trajectory.

Bardock's voyage was stopped as he spotted an huge, green dragon infront of him. '_What...what is that?' _he questioned himself. He adds speed to his flight and concentrates on the dragon's location.

He notices a group of people circling around seven orange balls from which the dragon was popping out from. He quickly recognizes Krillin, Gohan and an young Namekian boy being held by the collar by an angry man.

"Make him grant my wish, kid!" Vegeta angrily orders a terrified Namekian child.

"Let him go, fiend." said a calm Bardock. Vegeta turns around and spots the scientist with a blue ki blast charging in his right hand.

"Wait...are you...Prince Vegeta?" Bardock asks in astonishment. Vegeta had no reply to his fellow Saiyan, instead spitting on the ground.

"Yeah...you are the Prince!", Bardock smirks after realising his identity.

"What does a low-class warrior like you want from me?" Vegeta nervously replied back. He knew despite his credentials that Bardock was stronger than he was. Bardock simply laughs off his prince's insults and focuses his beam as it gets bigger.

"Let him go." Bardock calmly asks again. "Or else...". The beam started to get bigger as the Saiyan said that.

Vegeta was rather cautious by the man's threats. He knew Bardock had superior power...but his arrogance and desire for immortality made it a tough choice for the saiyan. He was interrupted by Porunga's sudden disappearance, as the seven fabled balls turned into rock solid stone. This event caused Vegeta to let go of Dende. The four remained silent during the ordeal, wondering what happened.

"The balls have turned into stone...that means Guru is dead..." Dende confirms to the warriors.

Vegeta was furious, Krillin and Gohan were dumbfounded and Bardock stops charging his beam and looks in dissaray at Dende. '_Has Guru really died...it can't be...' _he thought to himself.

The quiet and tense atmosphere was quickly interrupted when a foot landed on the ground. The five look upwards and spot a lizard-like creature glaring down on them, frustrated.

It was Frieza...

**-Disclaimer-**

There we go, chapter 4 is complete...maybe a little rushed but I like it personally.

I also have an oneshot planned which may delay some future chapters. The oneshot is a story about how the three Androids (16, 17, 18) live their lives and remember the old carefree days together 3.5 years after the Cell Games. I cannot disclose when it will be done as it's only in 'planification' mode...

Please read and review this chapter.

-Cheers.


	5. An Author's Message

**A message**

This is simply a message to confirm that this story isn't dead (despite no chapter for nearly two months). I few things are happening which is delaying this story. The point is that this story WILL be continued at some point in the future. Mid-February is a likely estimate.

I'm not sure if this allowed per say, but I felt the need to submit this message.

Regards,

Oxtoplasm.


	6. What could have been

**A brief preview of what could have been...**

Sorry guys, Oxtoplasm here! Yeah it's been forever since I've last updated. In fact, so many things happened during that time it's incredible. Today I just remembered about this story, and reading the previous chapters again, I noticed two things:

1) I need to learn proper English.

2) My story was a lot more in-depth than I thought it was.

However, here's a treat for you: this is how my story would have gone. Either someone else can take it and continue it themselves, or you can just enjoy imagining the story yourself!

In the story, they were flashbacks of Bardock's past on Zomnia. Basically what happened here was that Bardock learned the powers the elder promised and lived a few decades on the planet as it's protector. You know, it sounds like that 'new' special Bardock episode they did. Funny thing is that I didn't know about it at the time and the whole Zomnian people (purple skinned, weird people) and Bardock waking up in bed actually happened in the movie...that's freaky. Well at least I didn't send him back in time!

Eventually, Frieza came back to solve the situation with the Zomnians. With the help of the Ginyu Force, he slaughtered the remaining Zomnians on the planet. his enraged Bardock, who briefly turned into a Super Saiyan (jesus special we have too much in common) but couldn't sustain it. The elder died, sending Bardock away in a ship was his last move alive. The pod landed on Namek, and after a while, he became Guru's protector alongside Nail until Frieza's men attacked.

To explain his absence from the Dodoria-Zarbon slaughterfest, he was healing in a pod inside of Guru's ship, as he was critically injured by an encounter with Dodorio. He tried to jar his memory of his Zomnian heritage, what he did to his sister, but instead he delivered a devastating energy wave at Bardock.

Now with the whole flashback/backstory thing settled, let's focus on where I left off in the main story.

**Bardock vs Frieza**

Last time I updated it ended on a cliffhanger of Frieza arriving to the scene of the four characters. Basically what would have happened here is an enraged Bardock attacking the tyrant, with the others rooted to the spot. While he did a solid job against the first form (Vegeta did say he was stronger than Frieza in my story) the second form proved too much and he was brutally beaten. Krillin and Gohan joined the fray eventually but they suffered the same fate. Dende healed them all as Vegeta took his turn against Frieza.

Bardock quickly rejoined the fight and helped Vegeta in his fight, granted the word 'help' could be put into parenthesis, as Bardock simply knocked Vegeta out of the way in pure rage, claiming the tyrant was his. Beaten to a pulp again, his life was saved by the sudden appearance of Piccolo. Frieza let the Saiyan go and Dende healed him up again. He watched Piccolo in awe, claiming he sensed Nail in there...but it wasn't really well. Like in the canon, Piccolo was beating second form Frieza but then the latter transformed and the rest was history.

Vegeta came back to see Frieza in his final form (because nobody cares about third form Frieza!) and he was stunned but also angry at Bardock. They put aside their differences and the five warriors fought bravely against the foe, but Dende and Vegeta died in the massacre. As Goku arrived, Bardock was beaten half to death (yeah I abused Bardock a little too much I think but I think it captures his will to avenge his race well) and the three other Z-Fighters also suffered some bruises.

Krillin dies and Goku gets mad. Super Saiyan time! He asks Gohan to get Piccolo and Bardock out of the danger area and to find Bulma. As the young hybrid flies to the ship, Bardock thinks to himself that the time has come for his vision to come true. Then pouf! Back on Earth!

On Earth, Bardock awaits the end of the fight, but also if his son would survive Namek's explosion. He gets upset when everyone thought he died. Afterwards, he hid in a cave, sometimes looking on Gohan from the trees, smirking to see his grandson growing up so quickly. During the Garlic Jr. saga, he hides in the cave, thinking of his fallen friends and sons.

When the news of Goku is alive breaks, Bardock awaits his arrival. He meets Tien, Yamcha and Chaiotzu and teases Vegeta about the shirt. When he sees Frieza survived the fight, he gets depressed, now thinking that his vision failed and that the Saiyan race would never get avenged but he is in awe when Trunks comes in and saves the day. Like the rest, he is surprised by the Super Saiyan attire the mysterious young boy held.

Goku arrives and he waits by the cliff like the rest. Then they train for three years for the Androids. During that time, he spars with Goku and Gohan, meets and gets annoyed by Chi-Chi but also finds a job at Capsule Corp as a scientist. However, he gets another vision, this time about Cell, and is once again too afraid to reveal his identity to Goku.

When the Androids arrived, Bardock is nowhere to be seen. In fact, he only pops up when Goku is suffering from a heart attack...as a Super Saiyan. This angers Vegeta as he easily disposes of Android 19. Gero flees the scene and the Z-Fighters chase after him. Krillin, meanwhile, is starting to put the pieces together and realises that Bardock may be related to Goku.

When 17, 18 and 16 are activated, Bardock gets beaten like the other Z-Fighters. They retreat and try to come up with a plan.

Vegeta gets obsessed over the sudden influx of Super Saiyans and pushes himself to the limit in Bardock's latest invention - the Gravity Chamber.

On Kami's Lookout, Bardock accidently gets inside the Pendulum Room. He is sent to a simulation of Planet Vegeta, where he meets Fasha and Tora. However, they are ruthless and blame Bardock for their deaths. Telling him they failed them. He is killed inside the simulation, and is abruptly awakened by Mr. Popo.

That caused him some trauma. He relaxes by staying over at Chi-Chi's house, where he bonds with his son and grandson, as well as occasionally training to become better. When Cell attacks Android 16 and brutally damages him, Bardock is one of the scientists working on fixing him. When Bulma and Dr. Briefs go awol, he takes the opportunity to scan the Android, and notices data of his son as a child. He watches through his adventures in Dragon Ball, declaring himself proud of how much he improved during the 'filming'. Krillin walks in and confronts him about his past. The Saiyan reveals who he is but tells him not to tell anyone.

The Cell Games arrive, he watches Goku fight Cell in astonishment. When Gohan has to fight the monster, he questions his son's decision, claiming he is ruthless and uncaring of his son's safety...until he notices how he failed his own son many times. He fights against the Cell Juniors but gets beaten. He watches the rest of the fight between the creature and his grandson as the latter ascends to SUper Sayan 2. When Goku sacrifices himself, he feels he has a duty of helping his family during his absence. He helps Chi-Chi raise Goten and her family, as well as occasionally sparring with Gohan and working at Capsule Corp. One day, during the moment of peace, he spills the beans to the Son family about who he is. Afterwards, there is a filler chapter of how he became Krillin's best man at his wedding with 18!

When it's revealed that Goku would come back to participate in the World Tournament, he tells everyone not to tell him he is his father. They agree, and he registers for the tournament. During that time, he examines Videl and teases Gohan about how clingy and familiar she was, reminding him of a certain Saiyan female.

He is overjoyed to see Goku, and the latter even confronts him to tell him he missed him, as well as the other Z-Fighters. When the tournament draw is made, he is pitted against Jewel, but that fight never happens due to obvious reasons...

He joins the crew as they followed Babidi's henchman to his ship. Kibito, Krillin and Piccolo are disposed of, and he charges the base alongside the Saiyans and the Supreme Kai.

When Buu is resurrected, he puts up a valiant effort against the creature but he is no match for the being's far superior power level. He is knocked out, blasted far away from the scene, until Goku retrieves him and uses Instant Transmission to the Lookout. Senzu Bean heals him.

As the boys are preparing for the fusion, he notices Chi-Chi approaching Super Buu and eventually being killed by the pink blob. He angrily charges at the monster, claiming he failed his son and his family again, and ascends to Super Saiyan 2. His rage does knock Buu down the Lookout, and he chases after him. Feeling obliged to help, Krillin and Yamcha follow suit as Piccolo urges the boys to start preparing now.

As the fight rages on, Buu is impressed by Bardock's power, and prepares his strategy to absorb him. He uses Krillin and Yamcha as a distraction, eating them with his candy attack. During the rush of emotions, Bardock is covered in goo, and is quickly made to become a part of Buu. The rest follows as the canon intended.

Goku helps Bardock out of Buu's body, but takes the time to examine him a little, something he claims he did a lot when the man was around. Bardock dies when the Earth explodes, but helps create the Spirit Bomb to defeat Buu. Afterwards, he is seen partying with his friends, working, sparring and thinking about if he should reveal his identity to his son now. He also attends Gohan and Videl's wedding, obviously.

Bardock spent some time getting to know Pan when she was young. In fact, he encouraged the crew to let her fight in the Tournament. He was pitted against her in the Tournament and was impressed by her amazing strength and agility as he let her win the round. When Goku flew away with Uub, Pan became bitter and called Bardock 'her real grandpa'.

However, despite her bitterness, Bardock always told her that Goku meant good, and that one day, he'll return. And when that time comes, he'll be ready to settle a certain score with him. During that time he also tutored Gohan as he was looking to replace his grandfather as a scientist at Capsule Corp.

When Goku came back as a child in GT, Pan was furious against him, saying he 'missed' so much, like Bardock's death of natural causes a year ago. She gives him a note that the scientist wrote, explaining to his son who he was really was, as well as saying sorry that he failed him, that he failed to tell him the truth beforehand, but that he was proud of how much of a warrior and a man he had become. Saddened, Goku visits Bardock's grave, offering his eulogy to his deceased father, stating he never failed him, naming when he took care of his family during his absence after the Cell Games and the time he took with Uub. Goku then states he is proud of what his father managed to accomplish on Earth. The last moment of the story would have been Goku tearing up, offering a rose to his father, with him saying 'I love you, dad' as a last sign of respect. And the story ends!


End file.
